New Teammate, New Friend: Titans East
by PandoraStar123
Summary: Hey fanfiction! I'm making a fanfic abt AquaLad. CUZ HE'Z AWESOME! LOLZ anyway um im pairing him up with my oc Con. Might need Villian OCs!
1. Saw Some One New

New Teammate, New Friend: Titans East Ch1

Hey y'all! Im writing a teen titans fanfiction. Putting the other fanfic on hold since skl started. This one, Aqualad is staring in it. Xelaric The Nobody inspired me to write a fanfic abt him. Hey what can i say? Aqualad is awesome. Plus he was voiced by Will Wheaton! XD lolz so im pairing him up with my OC Con. Con do the disclaimer!

Con: Sparkles does not own teen titans! Only the story line!

Thanks con and try not to make me choke! On with the story! Aqualad's POV btw.

{Beginning of Chapter 1}

Aqualad's POV:

Sigh. Saving the world is really hard. You don't have time to kick back and relax. It's just save this and that and this and that. Don't tell any of this to Bee. She'll kill me if she knew I was complaining. So once in a while, I like to take swims in the ocean or take walks in Star City. Heh, I guess you were wondering why he titans east isn't at Jump City. Well, one day Robin wanted to cover up some more ground and he told us to move the tower/base to a different location. The titans already have Jump City, so Titans East, my team, decided to move to Star City. It's a small town with minimum amount of villains. But sometimes, Jump City villians come to Star City and wreak havoc around. So yeah, that's where we come in. But this story isn't all about saving the world, it's also about meeting someone new.

{Beginning of Chapter 1}

I was taking my usual walks until I see Control Freak robbing a comic book store. Yes, a comic book store. I know it's my duty to save the store's goods and all that, so I did. But somebody else stopped him. She had silver hair with golden highlights. Her clothes looked a bit like starfire's. Instead of purple, it was dark blue, and instead of silver, it was light blue. And the green gems are gold gems.

"No! Stupid titans always trying to ruin my plans!" Control Freak muttered as he got into a police car. She saw me staring at her and ran.

"Wait!" I shouted at her. She froze. Wow, some other people would have just kept running.

"What's your name? I saw you fighting control freak out there. Well, I only saw the ending but-"I got cut off by her.

"First of all, I don't need to be on any team. I work alone. Second, that's his name? Control Freak?! Wow. Villains are getting _so_ cheesy these days," She said.

"Um, I thought that you could you know, stay with us?" I asked her. She looked like she had no home.

"Um, well, I don't really need any shelter really. I go where the wind flows. Basically where ever I want to. It awesome!" She told me.

"Come on! You looked like you haven't had a decent shower, plus you look like you haven't had a decent meal in days. So whaddya say? Want to live with the Titans?" I asked her.

"Your with the titans? So which one?" She obviously knew a lot about us.

"East. The best one, besides the original of course," I said so I don't make BeastBoy feel offended if he found out.

"Um, I'll stay for one night. One night only. Then I'll leave," She said.

"Yes! Score one for Aqualad!" I shouted. She laughed and said, "Come on. Show me the tower!"

"I still didn't get that name!" I said.

"It's Con. Call me Con!" Con informed me.

"Cool name! Ok Con. I'm Aqualad. So, let's go to the t-tower," I said to Con. Con then took out a bracelet and concentrated on something. Possibly it? All of a sudden, butterfly wings sprouted from her back and she put back on her bracelet.

She smiled at my stunned face and said, "Show me the way fish boy!" Fish boy? Are you serious? FISH boy? Oh yeah, worse than fish tacos I tell ya. I took her to the tower and showed her to the living room. Mas n Menos were running around, Speedy and Bee were arguing about something. Mas n Menos were the ones that saw me first.

"Hola Aqualad! ¿Quién es la chica? tiene ella superpoderes?(meaning: hello aqualad! who's this girl? does she have superpowers?)" They both said.

"Woah! Slow down! Yes she is a super hero and yes she has super powers!" Con just stared at them since she probably doesn't know what they r talking about.

"¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Qué súper poder tiene? ¿Te quedas con nosotros? Si es así, ¿cuánto tiempo? (meaning: What is your name? What super power do you have? Are you staying with us? If so, how long?)

"Um, they asked what's your name, what super power you have, are you staying at the tower, and for how long," I translated for her.

"Uh, my name's Con. I can levitate objects. Any object. Even people. But it hurts my head if it's too big. or if I use my powers too much. And yes, I am staying at the tower. But only for one night," Con told Mas n Menos.

"Hey Aqualad! Who's she? Your girlfriend?" Speedy. Oh god. Speedy is an awesome teammate, but the worse friend ever! I see a tin of pink on Con's face and I cleared my throat and said, "Speedy you are absolutely CRAZY. She's a super like us. Her name's Con. She defeated Control Freak."

"Wow. Control Freak's kindda hard to beat." Bee said joining in.

"So girl, you staying with us permanently, or just for a couple of days?" Bee asked.

"Oh, I really don't want to be a burden so I'm staying only for one night," Con said to Bee.

"Ya know, it would be awesome if you joined our team. You look pretty cool. What you ya say girlfriend? Wanna become a titan?" Bee asked. Bee is way friendlier than Robin. Robin judges most people on how they look ever since they had Terra on their team. Bee loves being friendly to everyone, especially girls since she's the only girl in our team.

"Um, I really don't know. I like working alone. But maybe a team might be good for me," Con said.

"Yay! Te vas a quedar! oficialmente su tean un titán! ir al este titanes! los titanes de este! los titanes de este! (meaning: yay! your officially a tean titan! go titans east! titans east! titans east)" Mas n Menos said.

"Estoy más menos esta es mi hermano. vamos rápido cuando tocamos y somos más fresco que Aqualad. (Meaning: Im Plus and this is my brother minus. We go fast when we touch and we are cooler than Aqualad.)

"They said they are happy that you can stay. The plus sign is Mas, menos is the minus sign. So they mean plus and minus in Spanish. they go fast when they touch and hey! you guys are _so_ not cooler than me! I can talk to fish! And I have telepathy! Hey you guys listening?" I shouted as Mas n Menos ran while laughing.

"Here's your communicator," Bee said while giving her a communicator. We changed the design a bit so instead of T it's a E, for Titans East.

"And your room, is next to mine! So just knock on my door when you need something. By the way, I'm BumbleBee. But call me Bee. It's way shorter and cooler, Speedy is the one holding the bow and arrows. And you met Aqualad. Our fish taco hater guy," Bee said to her. Con giggled at that comment.

"Fish taco hater? I love fish! It's so...yummy!" Con said.

"Ugh, I feel sick!" I told to no one in particular. I clutched my stomach ache and moaned.

"So, want a tour of the tour?" Bee said.

"No thanks! I actually like getting lost. It's like a maze!" Con told Bee. Bee left and went to her room. I showed Con her room. Wow. Her room is across from mine. So after that I left her and Speedy was in the living room. Waiting for me.

"Ya like her don't ya?" Speedy thought.

"Shut up Speedy or I'll drown you!" I thought back with a blush on my face. She was a bit cute, but I don't like her that much. Only as a friend.

"Come on Fish boy. Admit that she has some looks. She is hot. If Robin were here, he'd be all gaga for her!" Speedy thoughts roamed through mine.

"That's Robin. This is me. For the last time, I don't like her!" I told him through thought.

Speedy just smirked and headed towards the gym. Maybe to shoot some arrows. I just think about what he just said.

He could be right, but she is soo not my type of girl.

I wonder what's she doing right now...

{End of Chapter 1}

Me: Hehehehe! A cliffie! Yayz! Don't kill me plz! *shields herself*

Oh yay! im not dead! Whew! ok so chalter two will be put up tomorrow depending on my homework since school started officially. OMG thank god I dint get lost and die! So Con would ya do the honors?

Con: R&R please everyone! No FLAMES!

Aqualad: Why did you make her call me FISH BOY?!

Me: Woah... where did you come from... *in a small whisper* fish boy. *Snickers*

Aqualad: I'm gonna kill you.

Me: See y'all next chapter! *runs for her life*

PS: If you want a villain OC here just use this format and either Review or PM me. u hav ta hav an account.  
FORMAT-  
Name:  
Villain (code) Name:  
Powers:  
Birthday:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Family:  
any other info:


	2. Titans East & Con VS Mad Mod

New Teammate, New Friend: Titans East Ch2  
Me: Hey hey hey y'all! I love my reviewers! They are Xelaric the Nobody, fantasymoon1, and MarluxiaSasakiDoom. They rock! So I'm answering some reviews and yeah. That's whats new here in my stories. Woohoo! Sooo everyone, Im gonna use all of the oc villains that you submit. Well, some ppl already submitted theirs, but Im not using them in this chapter. So sorry about that! if you want an OC to have a chance of being on here, you just have to fill out the format i put up in the first chapter! only one oc for each person on fanfiction. thanks y'all. Aqualad, do the honors.}  
Aqualad: SparkleStar does not own teen titans. Only the story line and Con.  
Me: thanks fish boy. now on with chapter two! Con's POV!  
Con: YES!

**_{Beginning of Chapter 2}_**

**Con's POV:**  
Well, after gettin into the fight with control freak and getting a room in the titans east tower, I feel like a real hero. I might be on the media! OMG! Eeek! Ah well, simmering it down a bit, I saw Aqualad in the living room the next day. He looked like he was thinking about something. He was really really into his thoughts cuz I had to cough to get his attention. Aqualad turned his head around and said, "Hey! I see that you're an early bird." I blush for no reason and said, "I couldn't go back to sleep. Where's Bee?" I then asked. "She's in her room. Maybe doin a little bit of searching on the web," Aqualad responded. I told him thanks and went to Bee's room. Bee is like my bff now. To tell you the truth, I never had a bff before. I used to be an ordinary student of Jump City High.  
(Flashback)  
_Lockers and doors were everywhere I went. 'This is a hell hole here' I thought as I walked down the halls of Jump High. A boy with blonde hair came up to me and said, "Hey Sarah! How's my lil sis doin?" He is my older brother, Jake Keller. He's soo nice to me but teases me a lot. He protects me from the bullies in my grade since they make fun of my long silver hair with natural golden highlights. "Old hag!" I heard a boy sneer. "Is that hair color even NORMAL?" I hear a girl whisper. I try not to cry in front of my brother and I answered his question, "Swell." He looks at me to check once more to see if I'm telling the truth. The bell rings and I take off without telling him goodbye. As I take a seat in class, boys crumple up balls of paper and throw them at me. I decided not to pay attention to them since I didn't want to get into trouble. A girl my age sits next to me and said, "Don't do anything. Don't turn around and don't look at them. They're a bunch of idiots." She finished her sentence and class started. She smiles and I ask for her name. She said, "it is Karen. Karen Beecher."  
_(Flashback ended)  
I then gasp after memorizing the incident of high school. Karen looks soo much like Bee. She could pull of looking like her twin... But if Karen was Bee, how the hell did she sprout wings? Well, I'll ask her that later. I came to Bee's room and knocked. I heard a muffled 'doors open' and I opened the door. Bee was sitting on the couch. Looks like she's on her laptop. There is a 'H' on the laptop. It's yellow and black, like a regular bumblebee.  
"Sup girlfriend? What brings you here to my room?" Bee asked after closing her laptop. "Um, wanna go to the beach? You know, as a team?" I asked her. I love going to the beach since the cool breeze, well, basically everything. "Well sure! The team hasn't had a break in a long time. Let me tell the others," Bee said.  
Bee called out to the team and she declared that we were going to the beach. "ooh! la playa! vamos a la playa! yay! (meaning: ooh! the beach! we're going to the beach! yay!)" Mas n menos said happily.  
"The beach huh? Lemme go get my swim suit!" Speedy said.  
"I'm gonna get my surf board!" Aqualad shouted.  
"Okay! But don't take too long! Everybody has 5 minutes to get ready and be back in the common room (also living room) when you are done!" Bee instructed. Bee took my hand to her room and said,"You can choose a swim suit from my closet. And keep it! Plus pick another one since we might go out to the beach more often since you're on the team." I was surprised by her kind offer and looked through her collection of swim wear. There were bikinis, one pieces, and so much more. I chose a bikini that was turquoise. It had little tiny stars that were yellow. It was really cute! I saw a purple one that was cute too. So many were cute actually. The purple one had a pink heart on it. It was a bikini by the way. I chose my two favorite ones and Bee told me to put one of them on. I went to the bathroom and chose to put on the turquoise one since blue and turquoise was my signature color. I put on a beach towel so no one could see what I was wearing, then I went to Bee's room again to show her the swim suit. I knocked and she said to come in. I came in and she looked at me like i wqs crazy with the beach towel. I never actually wore a swim suit before so I feel a bit nervous. I don't want the swim suit to fall off. That happened to me before and I tell you, it's not fun skinny dipping or swimming without a swim suit! Bee said, "Well? What are you waiting for? Take the damn towel off and show me the swim suit!" I took off the towel and it fell on the floor. Bee had her mouth open and I started to feel nervous.  
"Girl, you look hella good in that! I tried wearing that and it was horrible on me, but you can deffiniately pull it off! You got a nice body shape and a big chest! Not that you want a really big one but yeah," Bee complemented.  
I stood in front of a full sized mirror Bee had in her room. She was right that I had a nice body. Omg, this suit had a lot of cleavage here! You can see my boobs for goodness sake! I blush with fury and take the towel in my arms. I wrap it around me and went to the common room with Bee. Mas n Menos were the first in the living room. "Se está tu traje de baño? qué usar una? se la va a jugar en el océano después de todo?" (meaning: Where is your swimsuit? Did you wear one? Are you going to play in the ocean at all? Mas n Menos asked.  
"Um, I am wearing a swimsuit. Yes I'm going to play in the ocean, and my swimsuit is on me," I answered.  
Mas n menos just nodded. Speedy comes in his swim trunks and he looks hot! I-I mean, he looks great! He looks great. Speedy eyed me as if he's questioning me where's my swimsuit. I sighed.  
"My swimsuit is on me. It's under the towel. And stop staring me like that!" I snapped. Aqualad came in the common room and he looked _**HOT**!_ Wooooah, did I call Aqualad **_hot_**? Woooah, weiiiiiiiiird... I never had a crush on a boy so I never felt love before. Aqualad looked at me and I said,"Ugh. Just, ask, Speedy." Speedy told him and said, "Aah. I see." 'So why aren't you taking off your beach towel?' What the…? I jumped when someone said that. Wait said? 'Hey, it's called telepathy. Learn it. So can you tell me why didn't you take off the beach towel and show me your bathing suit?' Aqualad. Grr always messing up my mind. 'So, I'm messing up your mind? How? Daydreaming about me?' Aqualad smiled at that one. I blushed and looked away. 'Aww. Why did u not look at me?' I thought, 'GO AWAY'. Aqualad flinched and turned to Speedy. Bee came up to me and said, "He's reading your thoughts huh?"  
"Yeah. And it messes UP MY MIND." I said the last part a bit more loudly that the rest so he could hear it. Bee chuckled and said, "Come on. We're meeting up with the other titans. Robin wants to meet you." Robin? As in the team of teen titans? The original teen titans? Wow! Oh wow! My brother will be soo jealous of me! Wow! We took the E-car (e for east titans) and drove to the beach. Mas had to sit on menos's lap so there was room for me to sit. We heard sirens and groaned. Bee parked the car and said, "Titans! Go!" We got off the car and I took off my towel. I so did not want to do this crime stopping in a bathing suit! I concentrated so my wings could come out. I flew with Bee and she's in her bathing suit too. We were all in swim wear. Ugh. We went to the sirens sound and followed it. We got closer and closer. A man with a cane was destroying a bank. He had glasses and red hair.  
"Well, my duckies! You're part of the teen titans! I hate bad students and bad students will have to go to school!" He said. Eww, school. Noooo! I don't wanna! I concentrated on a truck and levitated it. It hurt my head but I have to show them what I'm made of. I levitated it above the british man and dropped it. The man had good reflexes and rolled.  
"I haven't seen you around have I ducky? Tell me your name ducky or I will hypnotize you!" Mystery man said.  
"It's Con! And memorize it! Cuz your gonna need an ass kicking!" I concentrated on some stones and flung them to him. He dodged them and twirled his cane around like a ninja. Aqualad came next to me, cornered by some statues with lasers and all different types of gadgets that will kill you.  
"His name is Mad Mod. The regular titans defeated him by breaking his cane. Get his cane and you get checkmate!" Aqualad shouted over the noise.  
"Got it!" I replied. I flung some rocks in the statues direction and they exploded. Aqualad then helped Bee who was stuck with several flying objects. I took care of Mad Mod.  
"You're not skipping classes are you now, ducky?" He asked in his British accent.  
"Oh I went to school and you know what?" I said to make him pause for a bit. I levitated some trash cans and said, "It SUCKED LIKE HELL!" And flung my hand near him so the trash cans will hit him. He dodged one trash can but two hit him making him weak. He dropped his cane and I stepped on it so he couldn't pick it up.  
"W-wait! We could try to compromise!" He asked.  
"Sorry, but I **_don't_** trust villains!" I stepped on his cane and he screamed 'NO!'  
"Check and mate!" I said happily.  
"Nice job girl! You did good!" Bee complemented. "And your still in a bathing suit!" Everybody changed except me. How do they have the time to change? Ugh!  
"estamos todavía va a la playa? (meaning: are we still going to the beach?)" Mas n menos said.  
"Sure. We can go to the beach if you want to," Bee said.  
"Yay!" They both said. Mas n menos touched their hands and zoomed off.  
Speedy and Bee walked to the sandy paradise with me and Aqualad falling behind. "So, um, you fight good." I told Aqualad. 'Really? Thanks. I intend to keep my cool while battling.' He thought. I giggled and thought 'I didn't say you were cool though!' And ran before he could say anything. Hours of fun passed and we went back home to the tower. Now, time to get some shut eye! (meaning sleep)  
It's the next day. Bee was going to help me train in the course a guy named Cyborg built. He is still in the original teen titans. I went to the back door and Bee was in the control seat with Speedy and Mas n Menos watching. Is Aqualad going to be there?

_**{**__**End**__** o**__**f**__** Chapter 2}**_

Me: YAY! So im not using the reviewers OCs _yet_. I still have to see if I can use some of them as I keep writing the story.  
Aqualad: where in the world is the romance?  
Me: Hold it fish boy, it's coming. Who wants to do the honors?  
Mas n Menos: vamos a hacerlo! por favor R & R! (meaning: we'll do it! Please R&R!)  
Me: Thanks guys! And really, either flame or comment, it counts if you want the next chapter!  
PS: if u wnt to send in an oc just look at the first chapter of this story to look for the format to submit a villain. Thanks y'all! Have a good night!


	3. Meeting the Original Titans

New Teammate, New Friend: Titans East Ch3  
me: ok. so a reviewer had loads of stuff to tell me. First of all, Con is part of me in middle school. I was once an outcast but I want to be doing good. Second, Con is really good a picking up things, like how she learned Spanish in one day... She cud have read a Spanish text book for all I care. Third, I know my oc's a Mary Sue. Im terribly sorry for that if u guys hate it. Fourth, yes her hair is unnaturally silver and gold. Well i cud go on and on but i want to write chapter 3! The original titans are coming to check her out! woohoo! anybody wants to do the honors?  
Bee: Sparkles does not own teen titans. Only the storyline and Con.  
Me: thanks so much Bee. Now, on with chapter three. some parts in aqualad's pov, some in con's pov!  
Aqualad & Con: Yes! *glares at each other*  
Me: *sweat drop* okayyyyy. Let's get on with it...

_**{Beginning of Chapter 3}**_

**Con's POV:  
**I stretched to get ready for the training. I scanned the area once more. It was flat. I hoped. Well, it looked flat. Really flat.  
"Con ir! usted puede hacerlo! (meaning: go Con! you can do it!)" I hear Mas n Menos shout.  
"Don't screw up and you'll be fine!" I hear Speedy smirk. Ugh. This guy is a pain!  
"Sorry! Am I late?" I hear a new voice. Aqualad. He came. Wow.  
"Fish boy, get your butt over there to cheer her on. Go NOW!" Bee shouted.  
"Countdown is starting. Good luck Con." Bee said.  
I concentrated on my wings and they came out. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5... Don't get weak. Don't get weak. Don't GET WEAK! 3, 2, 1, GO! First were the metal fists. They came up from the ground and I dodged them while flying. Then came a trap floor . I flew right past that too. Explosisve disks came next. I concentrated on the pebbles and rocks below me. I flung my arm so they would make contact with the disks and explode.

**Aqualad's POV:  
**She can fight really good. She used rocks to dodge the disks and flew right past everything like a pro.  
"Go Con!" Mas n menos shouted in Spanish.  
"Yeah! You can do it!" Speedy was even pumped up too. Con flew under the metal walls that crashed down unexpectedly. One almost killed her but she made a rock hold it up. She went to the finish line and stood there. Mas n Menos, Speedy, and me were staring at her like she was a super famous person. Our mouths were hanging open.  
"So, how did I do?" She asked Bee.  
"2 minutes flat," Bee told her. We cheered and Speedy groaned.  
"Great. How am I supposed to beat that record?" He mumbled. Con must have heard him because she chuckled.  
"A bit more training can do Speedy," She smirked.  
"Oh, is that it? Why don't you train with me? First one to fall looses." Speedy smirked back.  
"Sure, sure, but I'm gonna kick your ass!" Con shouted to him. Just then our alarm rang and Bee said, "Trouble!"

**Con's POV:  
**We went to the common room and looked at the screen. There were five people trying to defend themselves from another group of five. I couldn't tell who's the bad guy and who's the good guy.  
"Sparky and his friends need help. The Hive 5 came back! Titans, Go!" Everybody went but I wasn't sure if I should come with them. Aqualad noticed this and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Come on!" I smiled and ran with him. We ran until we saw 10 people fighting each other. More likely 100 people fighting five. There were more of the bad guys then good ones I guess. They were outnumbered. Bee took action and shouted, "Titans! Go! Help our friends!"  
I saw Aqualad trying to help a girl with a cloak to defeat a kid with dark magic. Mas n menos trying to help a half robot, half human trying to defeat a villain with a huge eye ball. Speedy trying to help a boy qith a cape defeat a kid that looks like a baby with gadgets. Bee helping a girl shooting bolts from her hand defeat a man in a red suit with a division sign on it. There's only a green animal shape shifter who I can help defeating a gigantic man. The shape shifter defeating the biggest criminal i've ever seen. I see a couple of trash cans and I concentrate on them. I flung my hand so they can hit the big guy since the shape shifter shaped into a rhino. It was a perfect hit. He shaped back to his original self and said, "Uh, thanks? I guess?" He saw the girl with the cape in trouble and shouted, "Raven look out!" The girl named Raven dodged the incoming hit and scowled. She chanted, "Azeroth Metrion Zinthos!" A wave of dark magic came from her hands and it levitated a bunch of cars. The boy with the cape dissolved and appeared next to me.  
"Um," I started to say but he ended up hitting me. I flew ten feet and I shook my head from the blow. I grew every pissed. I concentrated on a truck and flung it to the boy with the cape. Perfect hi again! That kid was knocked out cold.  
"Kyd Wykkyd!" The boy with the large eye ball screamed. Note: the dark magic man is Kyd Wykkyd.  
"See-more, their gaining on us!" I hear the gadget baby cry.  
"Well Gizmo, just don't get your guard down and keep fighting!" See-more shouted to baby gadget. Note: big eye ball boy See-more. Baby is Gizmo.  
"Mamoth, behind you!" Gizmo shouted to the huge man. What the-? I thought he was knocked out cold! I concentrated on rocks and pebbles and flung them to him.  
"What the-" Mamoth said. He glared at me and screamed, "You're gonna pay little girl!" And grabbed my neck. Oh shit, I thought. I'm gonna die!  
"Con!" I hear some people scream. Aqualad and Bee. Have to concentrate. Have to concentrate. Have to concentrate.  
"What the-" I heard Mamoth say. His hands, I was trying to control them. I can do that too. I dropped to the ground and gasped for air. Mamoth gained back his control of his body and said, "You are so dead." His hands were in fists and he tried to smash me. I rolled over, still weak since he tried to chock me to death. My wings were useless since they take a day to recover. I see Mamoth's big hands again and I didn't have time to react. I screamed for help. Then, the boy in the cape on our side came to my rescue. He grabbed me before Mamoth's hands could squish me. I hear him pant hard and I cling on to him for my dear life.  
"Are you okay?" I hear him ask. I see Aqualad with a face of sheer terror.  
"I'm fine. Thank you very much," I said in a mean tone. I absolutely hated strangers. If you were me, you would hate them. Even if they saved your life. I hear bolts being fired and a girl with red hair came down.  
"Friend Robin, is she alright?" I hear the girl ask.  
"I-I guess so. Aqualad, this the new teammate of yours?" The man named Robin asked AquaLad.  
"Y-yeah. She is. Her name is Con," AquaLad said with a hint of fear. Is it me, or is he shaking?  
"I'm Robin. We're the-" I just had to cut them off since my bro will be so jealous that I met Robin! Okay, time to get back on his good side.  
"Teen titans! Rock on! My brother and I heard a lot about you! I'm Con" I said happily.  
"Lemme guess, your Cyborg," I said while pointing to the man who's half robot. He nodded with approval. "Your Raven," I pointed to the Goth girl. She just stood there. I'm guessing that's a yes. "Your Starfire, and your BeastBoy." I said while pointing at the two remaining heroes.  
"Bingo! How'd you know?" BeastBoy said and asked.  
"My brother and I read all about you in the papers. When we weren't heroes of course," I told him.  
"We were that famous?! Cool!" BeastBoy shouted.  
"Um, anyway, we were just going to the east tower to check up on things, but we spotted the hive 5 robbing a bank," Robin explained.  
"Curiosity abounds. Where did you come from, how did you get here, what is your favorite color, and do you wish to be my friend?" Starfire asked.  
"Uh, earth, flew, blue, and sure?" I told her. Boy she talks fast!  
"Hello new friend!" She said while hugging me really tightly.  
"Ugh!" I moaned. My arms are hurting so I stretched them out. I saw AquaLad and I blushed. Some of my hair fell out and I tucked it back my ear.  
"So uh, what's a cool looking chick doing out here with the Titans East?" BeastBoy asked me.  
"Well, I used to be a team with my brother but I quit being a team with him under... certain circumstances..." I said unevenly.  
"Well, anyway, like it or not you're going to need medical attention, since Mamoth's hands are big and he could have crushed you like an ant," Robin stated and I flinched a bit since Mamoth did almost kill me.

**AquaLad's POV:  
**As Con was talking to Robin, I started to relax. Con was like a sister to me. If I lost her, well, I wouldn't know what to do.  
"You okay Aquadude?" I hear someone ask. I spun around and it was BeastBoy. BeastBoy was possibly my first real friend I had when I made contact with the titans the first time. Even though we had our differences, we were always with each other.  
"M-me? I'm doing great!  
"Friend Robin, is it not time for us to leave for friend Con's medical attention?" I hear Starfire ask him.  
"Sure. Starfire, BeastBoy, and Raven fly to the east tower first without us. If anything happens, BeastBoy's in charge." Robin instructed.  
"Woohoo!" BeastBoy screamed and morphed into an eagle.  
"Farewell for now friend Con!" Starfire said to Con.  
"Uh, bye," Raven said unevenly.  
"Cyborg, get Con to the T-car. AquaLad, you can come with us. The rest of you get to the E-car. Follow the T-car and we'll head on to your home." Robin stated.  
"Roger!" Bee said.  
"Come on little lady, your going with us," Cyborg said.

**Con's POV:  
**"Come on little lady, your goin with us," I hear Cyborg say.  
"Sure..." I said unsurely. AquaLad quickly came to my side and asks if I was all right.  
"I'm fine. Thanks for asking," I tell him. They all (Robin, Cyborg, and AquaLad) walked me to the T-car and Cyborg opened the door for me.  
"Why thank you kind gentleman!" I giggled.  
"No problem miss," Cyborg went on.  
I giggled and climbed in the car. AquaLad sat nex to me. Cyborg in the driver's seat and Robin in the passenger's seat. [okay, this is hella long so I'm jst gonna say that they had a 10 minute drive and their there at the east tower. Con and co meets Starfire, Raven, and BeastBoy at the tower waiting for their arrival. They quickly get Con examined and here are the results!] After doing some tests and studies, Robin said I was okay but that I should rest for the day. I nodded as he played doctor. The alarms rang and we all said, "Ugh!"  
We went to the common room and saw a man who looked like a magician destroying a movie theater. (MUMBO JUMBO! lolz)  
"Titans, Go!" Bee and Robin said. Robin went to me quickly and said, "Stay here and rest! Call us on the communicator if anything happens." I nodded and sighed as he left. I then went to the couch and kicked back, crossing my legs on the coffee table. I grabbed the TV remote and pushed the 'on' button. What can possibly go wrong while they are gone?

_**{End of Chapter 3}**_

Me: Yay again! I got through chapter three and I can post stories up on my iPod! How cool is that guys? You know what that means?  
Con & AquaLad: What?  
Me: It means faster updates and more reading time!  
Readers: *cheers*  
Speedy: *smirks* Unless no one wants to read this shit.  
Me *smiling while holding a knife*: What was that?  
Speedy: N-nothing!  
Me: Someone do the honors?  
Robin: Rate and Review! *holds explosive disks* or else.


	4. Relative? Brother? Omigosh!

Me: hey guys! thanks for reviewing!  
Xelaric the Nobody: Thanks! And here's chapter 4! Yay!  
fantasymoon1: Sorry about that. I fixed it on my computer. It took me half an hr! XD  
Momo-chan119: Here's chapter four like u demanded!  
Everybody else thanks! In this chapter, we get to meet Con's hella protective brother, Fiery Spot. So who wants to do the disclaimer?  
Speedy: SparkleStar101 DOES NOT own the teen titans. Only the storyline and Con.  
Me: Yay! okay on with chapter four!

_**{Beginning of Chapter 4}**_

**Con's POV:  
**I sat on the couch for twenty minutes and they haven't came back yet. I was going to call them but I saw something chase something else. It flew right past the windows so I couldn't get a real look at it. I went to the rooftop as quickly as possible. A teenage boy was being chased by a girl with yellow eyes and angel like wings. (guess who it is!) I knew I shouldn't use my powers, but I swear that guy looks familiar. I concentrate on my wings, but they have not fully recovered from the blow of Mamoth's big hands. I fly high and see the titans coming back from their -add sarcasm- lovely trip. Oh SHIT. Robin's gonna yell at me and so is Bee. I see the teenage boy and the angelic like person. The wings batter at the boy and he falls down head first! Oh no! I dive down to save him.  
"You're going down titan!" The girl screeched.  
Woah, is she talking to me or him? I grab onto the teenager and carry him bridal style. I know it sounds weird but it works when you carry something heavier than you. My wings carry me and the boy down to the ground. I see my friends run over to me and Starfire, Raven, and BeastBoy take the air to defeat the angelic woman.  
"con! ¿estás bien? (meaning: con! are you alright?)" I hear Mas n Menos shou in Spanish.  
"Um," I started to drabble.  
"They're asking if you're okay," I hear a boy's voice. I look around to see where it's from. AQUALAD! U-uh, not it's like I'm soooo glad to see him but y-yeah. I said I was fine. Mas n Menos shouts yay into the sky and run around.  
"Ugh. I think my head's bleeding," The man in my arms stated. Sure enough, it's bleeding. Starfire, Raven, and BeastBoy fly down to see what's going on.  
"Sorry Robin, but we lost Angel," BeastBoy told Robin in an apologetic voice.  
"It's okay. Some battles you win, some battles you lose. Now, let's get this guy the medical attention he needs," Robin said.  
We brought the boy, now unconscious, to the medical room. Robin and Cyborg try to find out his identity in the living room once the tests and examinations are done with him. The titans east go to their respective rooms but I go back to the little hospital Cyborg built in the titans east tower. I walk up to the boy on the examination bed. What we call it. He has a big stitch on his head but that was all of the damage. He looks soo familiar though! I just don't remember where I've seen him.  
"Seen him where?" I jumped at the voice that had startled me.  
"Aqualad! Stop doing that! It really annoys me!" I told to Aqualad. No one could read mines but him. And it's hella annoying!  
"Ouch, I'm soo hurt!" AquaLad said while pretending to put on a sad face.  
"Shut up," I say playfully.  
"So, do you know him? Because Robin and Cyborg are still trying to find who the heck he is," Aqualad asks.  
"Well, I have this feeling I know him, but I know right now I don't. It's frustrating," I tell him.  
"Oh," He just says. Just then, we hear a groan and look at the teenage boy.  
"Where am I?" The boy said.  
"Titans East tower," Aqualad responded.  
"I'll go get Robin and Cyborg, you stay here with him," I hear Aqualad in my thoughts.  
"Got it," I thought back. Aqualad runs back to get Robin and Cyborg.  
"Do you know your name?" I ask him once he was gone.  
"Huh?" The boy asks.  
"I said, do you know your name?" I asked again.  
"Oh! It's Fiery Spot," Fiery Spot said. Fiery Spot, where have I heard that name before? I wondered. It sounded so familiar.  
"You, what's yours?" Fiery Spot asked me.  
"Oh, it's, Con," I told him.  
"Con, I feel like I know you somewhere. You look like a relative of mine, but it could be my imagination," I hear him mutter. Relative...

**(Flashback)  
**"Jake, YOU BETTER NOT TELL AJ I HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM! I'LL KILL YOU!" I yelled to Jake as he ran down the Keller household stairs down to the next floor.  
"Hey sis, easy there. He will find out eventually. No biggie," my brother said while he casually eats toast with his school bag on his back.  
"Hey you two! You're going to be late for school! Get a move on!" Mom said while we rush to get to school on time.  
"Bye mom! Love ya!" I said while running up to catch up with my brother. I walk out the door and see my brother with his friend, AJ.  
"Hey Sarah! How's it going?" AJ said to me.  
"Oh she's fine, AJ, don't worry about her. She gets enough worrying from mom and dad," Jake smirked.  
"Hey new topic! If you had a super hero name, what would it be? And your power?" I asked quickly.  
"Super hero name? Like the teen titans? They r soo lucky to be supers, and not go to school. School absolutely sucks. Hrm, my name would be Fiery Spot and my powers could be pryokinesis," Jake told me.  
"Well, I'm not a super but my name would be Scorpio and I would have a scorpian tail that makes poison. Plus I would have teeth that make poison too," AJ said.  
"What about you?"My brother asks me.  
"Hrm, I would be able to be like Raven, except without the dark magic. And be able to fly. My super hero name would be Con," I told them.  
**(End of Flashback)**

I gasped as I realized who Fiery Spot is. My brother. I abandoned my family and everyone else around me ever since I started to gain my powers. I was painfully injected with a serum of some sort in a lab to be a lab rat. There was a success with the serum but the side effect was that if I use to much of my power, I get major headaches and/or even migraines. Sometimes I could blackout.  
"What?" My brother asks.  
"You. R. My. Brother!" I manage to spit out.

_**{End Of Chapter 4}**_

Me: Oooh! A cliff hanger! Yay!  
Readers: booo! *throws pencils, pens, erasers, and books*  
Me: Shit! Um okay. Someone tell them what to do quickly if they want more updates! And if they don't what will happen.  
Aqualad: Rate and Review or SparkleStar101 will not update for a long time.  
Me: Thanks Fish Boy! Now, I gotta go!  
Readers: Get her! She's over there! *runs after author*


	5. The End? Oh Well

Me: Yay! Another chappie! Woohoo! For the first time, I'm actually enjoying this one. After I finish I promise you guys that the Chosen Ones will be updated too.  
Momo-chan119: Thanks girl! Always and will be my bff. Even in the real world.  
Xelaric the Nobody: Thanks for reviewing each time there's a new chappie. I really appriciate that! Okay. Thanks again everyone. And all of my readers! You're kick-ass awesome! On with chapter 5. Ocs will be used so yay! Im so pysciked! Plus super scoop on Con's life before she became a super hero!

_**{Beginning of Chapter 5}**_

**Aqualad's POV:  
**I walk to the common room to tell Robin and Cyborg that the boy has woken up from his slumber. I see Starfire fly to me and asks, "Friend Aqualad, is everything alright?" Everyone stares at me. Even Bee, Speedy, and Mas n Menos.  
"Yeah Aqualad, are you alright?" Mas n Menos asks in Spanish.  
"I'm fine. I have news about the boy. He woke up," I said. Cyborg stands up from his chair and says, "Say what? Are you sure Aqualad?" I nod and Robin and him run to the medical center. Everyone follows in pursuit.  
"I can't believe I found my brother!" I hear. No wait, I hear someone's thoughts. Woah. W-wait. Brother?!  
I run to the entrance as fast as I can and see Con and the boy chatting.  
"I finally found you after all those years and-" The boy stops as he sees me, Robin, and the rest standing near the door.  
"Aren't you Robin? I'm a fan of you ever since I was little. I see you're taking care of my sister!" The boy says.  
"Sister? You mean, you and Con are," Robin asks but is cut off by Con.  
"Yes. Brothers and Sisters. He got the easy life while I got the hard one. Might as well start from the beginning," I hear Con sigh. "Okay, ever since I was born, I was different. Everywhere I go, everyone knows that somethings wrong with me. Especially with this hair." Con explained while holding her hair like it will electrocute her.  
"So when my brother and I started to go to high school, I started to form silver hair, then once when the sun's rays were really bright, I had golden highlights. Yes, very amusing," Con sarcastically says.  
"I was walking back home once from school and got kidnapped. I had no powers back them to help me. Turns out, my parents signed me up to test a serum to pay for bills. Yeah very smart right? So I happened to be a lab rat for the government. I was followed around every where even at school. Which bugged me. And my parents stopped paying attention to me. And at school, my closest friends say I was acting weird. When I got pissed, some objects will automatically float and bounce around. When I was happy, objects will rise and stay like that until someone wakes me from my trance. It happened a lot, so I knew it was the serum at work. When my powers were fully developed, disaster after disaster happened. I didn't know how to control them. So I fled. I fled to somewhere where everyone will be safe. I left a note saying why I left and for them to not find me. Well, turns out one of them did find me. And with powers! Ha! That's very funny in a way," Con finished.  
"Wow. That, must have been such a hard life," BeastBoy said.  
"That was life for me. But that's why I'm so used to being by myself," Con said.  
"Anyway, time to introduce my annoying brother," Con started to say.  
"Hey! I'm not annoying! I'm cool!" The boy said.  
"Anyways, this is Fiery Spot. My brother. He has pryokinesis. He still needs to learn though!" She said while laughing like an evil mad ma- I mean woman.  
"Um, so should we get going and get some shut eye? We all deserve it," Cyborg said. "Sure," We all mumbled.

_-Next Day-  
_**Con's POV:  
**Sigh. Early in the morning, I get up and groan. I turn to the left and find my brother sleeping. Are all guys like this when they sleep? Cute and adorable. Well I don't know. But I started to get up from my bed and I started to go to the bathroom. I took a shower, dried my hair, brushed my hair and teeth, and walked to the common room. I see my brother play video games with BeastBoy, Cyborg, and AquaLad. They were playin on teams I guess.  
"cuando alguien pierde, es nuestro turno! (meaning: when someone looses, it's our turn!)" Mas n Menos say.  
"BB, he's gaining on us!" Cyborg shouts.  
"I'm trying to corner Fiery Spot but AquaLad's blocking me!" BeastBoy shouts in a high pitched voice.  
"Hey! How many times I have to tell you! It's a **Super computer**! _NOT A FOOT STOOL_!" Bee yells at Speedy.  
"*Scoffs* Gee, thanks mom," Speedy replies.  
"And that's how we do the celebrating of birthday's at Tamaran!" Starfire says to Robin.  
"Señora Raven! ¿Qué libro estás leyendo? (meaning: Senora Raven! What book are you reading?)" Mas n Menos asks Raven who is reading a horror book and drinking a cup of earl grey tea. The alarm suddenly rings and we see a boy and girl trying to rob a museum.  
"TITANS! GO!" Robin and Bee shout. We run/flew tp the site. There we see a open door. The boy and girl are quickly trying to grab everything that was there to grab. We sneak in the door and Robin says, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." They freeze and the girl and boy drops what they have in their hands.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Con. I remember the last time you put me into jail. It was in Oregon wasn't it? Yes, do you remember me? It was two years ago, you put me and Inzul in that cage," She purred. The girl had cat like ears and a tail, dark blue eyes, red long hair, and wears a maid outfit without the skirt and a mask covering her eyes.  
"Yes. I think your right Crimsion. I think she DID trap us in that barbaric cage," Inzul said. Iznul's appearance is a metal like man with a armor, cape, and helmet. his helmet is batlike and has fang-like-teeth around the mouth of it. He has pupiless red eyes.

(flashback)  
I walked down the street and I see a boy and a girl stealing from a bank. I groan and activate my wings. I fly in the air so they won't see my secret attack. I went to Oregon for a vacation but I guess the vacation has to wait. I see police cars surrounding the site. There is a cage near the site that is super power proof. I land to the ground as they were trying to escape.  
"Nuh uh huh! You have to go through me first!" I stuck out my finger and shook it side to side telling them that crossing through me is a 'no'.  
"Well, you look delicious!" The boy said.  
"Oh ick! Let's get over with this!" I said to him. I concentrated on the trash cans near the cage and flung my hand to them making them fly back into the wall.  
"Ouch! That hurt! What are you trying to do? Kill us?" The girl with cat ears said.  
"Nope, putting you in jail!" I shouted. They were next to the cage. Perfect. I feel my pupils narrow as I activate my powers. I sense the cage moving up and toward the criminals. The girl screams and the boy groans as he gets up. I immediately drop the cage on them and said, "Piece of cake." A headache hits me and I groan, crouching and putting my hands on both sides of my head. I recover quickly and a policeman comes to me. He told me how thankfull the whole town is to trap Crimsion and Iznul. Crimsion is the girl's name and the boy's name was Iznul...  
(flashback ended)

I gasp at the recent flashback. I hear Iznul smirk and say, "Now she remembers! Let's get on with the show!" He channels some dark magic and punches me. I fly ten feet and groan as I make contact with the wall. "Con!" I hear Mas N Menos shout.  
"You're gonna pay the hard way!" Iznul shouted. Suddenly, a big wave of water came and pushed Iznul to the wall on the other side.  
"DON'T TOUCH HER!" AquaLad shouted.  
"¡Mas y Menos sí podemos!" Mas n Menos shouted, touched hands, and ran around.  
"Take this metal man!" Bee shouted. Even Speedy was kicking butt. He was shooting arrows at Crimsion and she dodges them.  
"Titans! Go!" Robin shouted. They all cornered Crimsion and Iznul. The criminals looked at each other and smiled as if they knew what to do in this situation. Iznul put his hands on top of one another and gave Crimsion a boost in the air. Crimsion did a back flip and landed on her feet. She ran into my direction and appeared beside me. She held my neck and squeezed. I started to make chooking noises.  
"CON!" I hear my friends shout.  
"If you want her alive, you should let us go!" Crimsion shouted to my friends. This time I couldn't think. My powers depend on me thinking but right now I was thinking about AquaLad and how I might miss him after this fight. I may be dead after this fight since I just recovered from the H.I.V.E. 5 attack. I concenrate and feel my puplis narrow. I concentrate on her hands. She has a strong mind but I can crack it. Reading minds is like opening a lock. Enter their weak point and you get to the safe. Her hands started to move farther and farther away from my neck. I drop to the ground and gasp for air. I don't have any power to fight at all. I might as well be dead.  
"Con!" AquaLad shouts. _(lots of them shouting her name -.- sigh i no right? Lets get on with it!)_  
"Hmph! I didn't know she was able to do that! Iznul! Time to retreat!" Crimsion shouted.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, besides, you lose!" Robin said. They crowed them so they'd be in the middle of the titan circle with Robin and Bee also in the middle with the two criminals.  
"CRAP!" Crimsion shouted.  
"Well, it's over," Iznul surrendered.  
"Yay! We did it! *gasp* Is friend Con okay?" Starfire shouts.  
"Con!" AquaLad and Fiery Spot shout. AquaLad was the one to reach me first.  
"Con! Are you alright?" AquaLad asks.  
"Yes, Fish boy. Now stop worrying!" I giggled. I stand up and as I did, pain shot through my right leg. I winced and AquaLad caught that.  
'Want me to carry you?' I hear him think.  
'Hell, no. I don't want you too!' I thought back.  
'Oh, but your leg was in pain!' He said with a concerned face.  
'Argh! Fine. But don't pull anything on me!'  
'Suuuuuuuuuure' AquaLad sarcastically thought. AquaLad then picks me up bridal style.  
"H-h-h-hey! Wait! I thought you were giving me a piggy back ride!" I stammer.  
"AquaLad, I can do that," Fiery Spot volunteered.  
"Nope, I'm good. Hey guys, let's start heading back home!" AquaLad shouts to the team.  
"I can heal that," Raven says in her monotone voice.  
"Yeah! Rae once healed my leg when it was broken," BeastBoy said. (episode 1 in the first season)  
AquaLad carefully puts me down and Raven come to me. She uses her powers to heal my leg.  
"It's sprained but I can fix it," She says. Just like a doctor. My leg, fully healed, is now able to be used.  
"Can you walk?" Raven asks. I stand up without wincing and no pain shot through my right leg.  
"Yay! Con todo es sanado! Vamos a ir a casa! (meaning: Yay! Con's all healed! Let's go back back home!)" Mas n Menos shout.  
"Hey, thanks for the help Sparky! We'll take care of our city for now. We'll keep an eye on them criminals if they ever show their faces," Bee said to Cyborg. Cyborg's nickname is Sparky? Wow! XD  
"You guys sure?" 'Sparky' asked us.  
"Hell yes! We can do anything as a team!" I shout. The rest just agree with me and we say our good-byes. I see Jake/Fiery Spot walking toward me.  
"So I guess this is farewell?" He ask.  
"Well, it's not a goodbye since we'll see each other soon! Bee, you have a spare East communicator?" I ask Bee. Bee tosses a communicator to me and I hand it to him.  
"No 'T'? Suckish design!" He jokes.  
"Shut up! Here Take it. You know who to call when you're in trouble," I tell him. Fiery Spot thanks everyone else and takes off. AquaLad walks beside me and grabs my hand.  
"Well, it's not perfect, but what a great ending!" He says.  
"Hey Fish Boy! Stop talking to your girlfriend and get your butt over here!" Bee shouts to us. We both laugh and turn away blushing.

**(At the tower at midnight)  
**I woke up in the middle of the night. I walk to the common room and found AquaLad awake too.  
"Hey, Fish Boy," I said to him. I plop right next to him on the couch and look at him.  
"W-what?" AquaLad asks.  
"Nothing. So why are you up?" I ask.  
"Can't sleep. We had _**FISH TACOS**_ for dinner for goodness sake!" He explains. I giggle and stuck my tongue out. Making him stuck his tongue out. We laugh and I looked away.  
"Um, Con, I- I" He starts to spit out.

**AquaLad's POV:  
**"Um, Con, I-I" I start to spit out. She looks at me and answers, "Yes?" I blush a tint of pink and managed to spit out "Do you like me?"

**Con's POV:  
**"Do you like me?" AquaLad asks. What the? OMG! He's asking for a confession or confessing to me! Oh shit!  
"I, ah, um, maybe?" I sputtered.  
"Maybe is SO not an answer. Pleas-" I cut him off with a kiss. Oh SHIT! SUDDEN IMPULSE! SUDDEN IMPULSE! His lips, his breath, his heart against my chest. I blush and rethought what I was doing. I break the kiss and gasped.  
"S-sorry! I'm sorry!" I said while looking down.  
"Yes, I'm guessing that means yes. So do you want to be in a relationship?" He asks me.  
"Uh- uh..." He came closer to my face and that made my heart race. I couldn't think!  
"Con?" I hear AquaLad whisper.  
"Yes?" I asked.  
"Stay still." He comes closer and kisses me. He cups my head while doing so. My eyes grow wide and I relax and his toung explores my mouth. I close my eyes and we kiss for a minute. He breaks the kiss and clears his throat.  
"W-well, I guess we should go to bed," AquaLad stammers.  
"Fish Boy, are you asking an invitation into my bedroom?" I smirk.  
"Woah there pervert. First of all, I don't think like that. Speedy does. Second, now you do too!" AquaLad explains.  
"W-what? I'm not a perv! And yeah Speedy can be a perv but I'm saying-" I got cut off. AquaLad kisses me again. But a quick peck on my lips. I stop talking and kiss him back. He breaks the kiss.  
"Hmr, that's one way to shut you up!" He laughs.  
"FISH BOY!" I yell. He clamps his hand on my mouth.  
"Shh!" Everyone's sleeping still! You'll wake up the twins!" He said. He carry's me bridal style and take me to my room. AquaLad opens the door and places me on my bed. He covers me with the blankets and gets in with me. We cuddle and fall into a deep sleep.

_**{End of Chapter and Story!}**_

Me: Aww! Soo cute! Even though Speedy was called a pervy boy but cute!  
Speedy: Say that once more AquaLad!  
AquaLad: SPEEDY'S A PERVERT!  
*Speedy and AquaLad start to fight*  
Me: *sweat drop* well. Since I'm finished with this fanfiction, do you guys want a sequel? fantasymoon1 im soo sorry I didn't use your OC, but if I get lots of reviews and 'I want a sequel' reviews, then i may use your oc in the next story. Plus I might do one about a HIVE 5 comeback using my oc Hex and other ppl ocs. Yay! Someone do the honors!  
_**Titans East and Con: Rate and Review! and do SparkleStar101's Poll!**_


	6. Please Check out! Thanks!

Hey guys! I have a new sequel for This story! It's called Stressed out! Also check out my collab with Xelaric the Nobody! Featuring Con and Sly Shadow! Check them out for us! Thanks!  
-PandoraStar123 (used to be sparklestar101)


End file.
